I'm Sorry
by yaoirokzthebest
Summary: Draco doesn't know how he can make it up to Harry, he did something wrong and Harry won't forgive him! Going to the bar with friends, he thought of something, surely sacrificing his pride, Harry would forgive him, right? Rated T for language


**This is my first time that I ever wrote about a Harry Potter fanfiction. Actually I got hooked at Harry Potter first than Hetalia but I like them the same. My first ever yaoi couple that I really love and go crazy about is SasuNaru :) The song Sorry na (I'm Sorry in english) is a Filipino song sung by Parokya ni Edgar, try to listen it since it's pretty good**

**So yeah, Don't own anything!**

* * *

**Bold - What Draco is singing. My translated version  
**_Italics - The original one. The Filipino version_

Draco Malfoy banged his head repeatedly on walls of Hogwarts ruining his self-proclaimed gorgeous and beautiful hair. He really love Harry, really! It just that wrong things come out of his mouth and ended up hurting the one that he loves.

"If you keep doing that there will be no brain cells left for you" Blaise, really, he don't need someone to annoy him right now.

Draco stopped banging his head and rolled his eyes at his friend "Too bad that you don't have anything left."

"Oooh, Burn! Got another fight with your Golden Boy?" Draco and Harry got together in their fifth year, forcing their friends to go and be civil with each other. They are now on their last year, 7th year, his small, petite and beautiful lover, Harry, defeated Voldemort in their sixth year. They rarely argue since they really love each other but both of them being stubborn bastards, sometimes things get out of hand and Draco being a hot headed person tends to say things that he doesn't mean to and hurt Harry in these rare occasions.

Draco groaned "What am I going to do now?" He really went far this time.

"I don't know… Why don't you give him chocolates? He's obsessed with those"

I already did but he took them out from my hands and then left me outside the bedroom"

Blaise guffawed. That kid got guts! "How 'bout a love letter?"

"Did that too and got thrown on my face. Apparently I'm not romantic enough."

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes, "Come on, there's a new bar opening and I could invite Harry and Ron, and you do something from there."

"And if they didn't come?"

"You are not the only persistent person in this world, Draco so shut up and come with me!"

Sometimes, Draco is really grateful that he has a friend like Blaise…

"Hi sexy lady, if I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head?"

SLAP!

…But most of the times, he really is just embarrassing…

-Scene Change—Gryffindors' common room

"Are you okay Har?" Hermoine, the ever sympathetic and sharp one asked him, he just shook his head and choosing to sulk instead. Hermoine though is the one who never gives up, the Golden trio are a bunch of stubborn persons after all or they wouldn't be able to defeat the stupid snakeface and his band of insane deatheathers.

"Did something happen between you and Draco?"

Ron at the mention of Draco doing something perked up "Did he hurt you? Want me to bash his head and or just castrate him?"

Hermoine sighed exasperatedly at her boyfriend "Shut up, Ron"

"What?! Im' just trying to be helpful" he sulked

"Can you leave us for a moment and sulk elsewhere? I need to talk to Harry"

Ron rolled his eyes but stood up anyway "Whatever, I'll leave you guys to your girls talk" When he finally left Hermoine faced the sulking Harry again

"Now, what happened between you and him?"

Harry really looked pitiful right no, he mumbled something which she didn't understand

"What was that? Can you repeat it a little louder and clearer"

"He-he… he called me a fucking bitch when we were arguing" Harry teared up again. He couldn't believe that Draco said that to him, most of the time when they were together he was gentle and kind but whenever he got angry, he can say almost anything. Hermoine gasped at that.

"Ooooh that bastard! Why I ought to- ugh!" Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Blaise came in and grinned at them.

"What do you want Blaise? If it is about Malfoy you either leave with your limbs intact or not" Harry growled.

Blaise just raised his arms in a surrender fashion "Woah there tiger! I just wanted to invite you guys to a bar, no need to threaten my wonderful body!"

"Will Malfoy be there?"

"Of course man, though you two can be at the two ends of the bar, buut please! Don't leave me alone with a sulking, angry Malfoy!" he gave them puppy dog eyes.

Harry groaned at him "Fine, fine just don't ever do the puppy dog eyes again!"

"Why? Is it too cute you can't handle it"

"Actually it was so horrendous that it scarred me for life" he answered blankly

Blaise just pouted "No one appreciates my good look!"

-DMHP-DMHP-DMHP-AT THE BAR-DMHP-DMHP-DMHP-

Draco drowned the alcohol in his glass and glanced at the four people (Blaise, Hermoine, Ron and his beloved Harry) having fun just beside him. Damn Blaise leaving him on air! How is he going to talk to Harry now when he was deemed on ignoring him not even nodding back when he greeted him! He really was sorry at what he said, it was a spur in a moment kind of thing. He looked at the band playing behind him, really, he is a better singer than…those…

"I got it!" he randomly he shout inside the bar, ignoring the looks he is receiving he made his way to the band.

"What is he going to do now?" Harry asked Blaise. He was kinda surprised when Draco suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

Blaise just shrugged "No idea"

Hermoine though got it when she saw Draco head to the band singing and squeeled

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Oh this is going to be so romantic!"

Ron shook his head "Girls are so confusing, I swear they are aliens…" he mumbled under his breath

It's a good thing for Draco that the singer is nice enough to let him sing just one song. They should be grateful that he will be singing, he is a Malfoy after all.

He took the mike from the stand, he could see beautiful emerald eyes staring at him in shock and confusion. "Harry Potter, please forgive me"

The drums and electric guitar started first followed by the bass quitar  
_**  
(I'm sorry if you got angry, I didn't mean to)  
**__Sorry na kung nagalit, ka di naman sinasadya  
__**(If I said something wrong, I was just being hotheaded)  
**__Kung may nasabi man ako, init lang ng ulo  
__**(I will try to change, I promise you)**__**  
**__Pipilitin kong magbago, pangako sa iyo_

Harry blushed on his seat, he would never thought that the prideful Draco Malfoy would sing in public just for him. It was rather… sweet of him._  
__**  
**__**(I'm sorry please, are you listening? Maybe you're tired)  
**__Sorry na, nakikinig ka ba? Malamang sawa ka na  
__**(Of my attitude of being stubborn)  
**__Sa ugali kong ito na ayaw magpatalo  
__**(Like an engine exhaust that doesn't stop)  
**__At parang sirang tambutso na hindi humihinto_

Draco walked to where Harry is sitting, blushing brightly and he look so delectable, that's gotta be a good sign right?_  
__**  
**__**(I'm sorry if I'm little bit idiotic)  
**__ Sorry na talaga kung ako'y medyo tanga__  
__**(I'm not thinking and got angry first)  
**__Hindi ako nag-iisip na-uuna ang galit  
__**(I'm really sorry for what I have done)  
**__Sorry na talaga sa aking nagawa  
__**(I accept that I'm wrong so please don't sulk)  
**__Tanggap ko na mali ako wag sanang magtampo__  
__**(I'm Sorry)  
**__Sorry na_

People were cheering for him, he took Harry's hand with the one that was not holding the micropone and brought Harry closer to him that they were in embrace. He punched the chest of Draco lightly and buried his head on Draco's chest

(I'm sorry, please don't get carried away)

_****__Sorry na, wag kang madadala  
__**(I know that it's a little bit difficult for you)  
**__Alam kong medyo nahihirapan ka  
__**(To love somebody like me who is like an idiot)  
**__Na ibigin ang isang katulad kong parang timang  
__**(That keeps on hurting you unconsciously)  
**__ Na paulit-ulit kang hindi sadyang nasasaktan  
__**  
**_"You are such an idiot" Harry muttered, a little muffled by Draco's. Everyone's cheer was deafening. He felt a light kiss on his crown.

"I know" Draco silently whispered and continued._**  
**__**  
(I'm sorry, where are you going?)  
**__Sorry na, saan ka pupunta?__  
__**(Please don't ever disappear)  
**__ Please naman wag kang mawawala  
__**(If you leave me I will die)  
**__Kapag ako ay iwan mo mamamatay ako  
__**(Because in your hands is my heart)  
**__ Pagkat hawak mo sa iyong kamay ang puso ko  
_  
As Draco kept on singing, they both just stand there feeling the presence of the other person that they haven't felt for almost a week and for them, it felt like it was forever.

_**(I'm sorry if I'm little bit idiotic)  
**__Sorry na talaga kung ako'y medyo tanga  
__**(I'm not thinking and got angry first)  
**__Hindi ako nag-iisip na-uuna ang galit  
__**(I'm really sorry for what I have done)  
**__ Sorry na talaga sa aking nagawa  
__**(I accept that I'm wrong so please don't sulk)  
**__ Tanggap ko na mali ako wag sanang magtampo  
__**(I'm Sorry)  
**__Sorry na  
__**(I'm sorry)  
**__Sorry na  
__**  
**_Draco looked at his Harry's beautiful eyes, he could just drown in them and stare at them for forever. There is nothing more beautiful than his love, especially with dark red blush staining his cheeks.

And with all his heart and soul, he sang the last verse…_**(I love you, I love you very much)  
**__Mahal kita, sobrang mahal kita  
__**(I can say nothing more)  
**__Wala na akong pwedeng sabihin pang iba__  
__**(But I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to)  
**__Kundi sorry talaga di ko sinasadya  
__**(I really love you very much)  
**__Talagang sobrang mahal kita  
__**(Don't ever disappear)  
**__ Wag kang mawawala  
__**(I'm sorry)**__**  
**__Sorry na__  
__**  
**_He captured Harry with a passionate kiss everyone looking at them and not minding their own business like they should, but it was rare seeing two hot men making out with each other so I think that they are forgiven.

When they parted Draco immediately asked "Am I forgiven?"

Harry nodded and gave him a stern look "If you ever call me that again I'll show you how bitchy I can get, you hear?"

"Loud and clear"

"Awww! The two lovebirds are sweety and lovey dovey again! Awwww!" Blaise of course, was the ever mood breaker. Draco let go of Harry just to smack Blaise, HARD

"Ouch! What did I do?"

"Being born"

"Draco Malfoy" Draco looked at Hermoine who crossed her arms and actually looked scary "If you ever hurt Harry or call him names like that, what I'll do to you will be much, much, _much_, more painful than the Cruciatus curse"

Draco with his life on line nodded rapidly "I hear you!" then muttered "I never knew that muggleborns could be that scary"

"Damn! And I thought I could finally beat him to a bloody pulp" Ron exclaimed

"Shut up, Ron" Hermoine hissed

"Hey! I noticed that all you said to me all day is 'Shut up, Ron'" he poorly imitated Hermoine's high voice.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and smiled "Shut up, Ron"

Blaise looked at the two couples, Draco and Harry being cuddly with each other, Ron and Hermoine playfully bicker with each other. He turned at the girl beside him.

"My dick has been a little dead lately, wanna give it some mouth-to-mouth?"

SLAP!

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

Yes, it is a good night indeed.

"Sasuke, can you sing something for me too?" A blue eyed blonde with strange whisker mark scars on each side of his cheeks asked his dark haired partner.

"hn"

"Aren't you just full of happiness and rainbows"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Reviews are very much loved and needed!**


End file.
